tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kouta Matsushita
Kouta Matsushita '''is a First Class Ghoul Investigator in the CCG. He is currently the leader of Matsushita Squad, although formerly he was a member of Nakamori Squad. He totally doesn't have a catgirl fetish, he just thinks they're pretty cute. Appearance Kouta has darkish skin and black hair typically brought up into a topknot. He also has a thin goatee and tends to look slighty irritated. He favours nondescript clothing when off duty, as he really doesn't like being identified as a member of the CCG by the public. While on duty, he wears the standard investigator coat, unadorned with any decoration or customisation. Kouta lost his right arm in a battle with the Soundwave ghoul in the 9th ward. Personality Kouta enjoys the company of others and is happy to strike up conversation with even complete strangers. However, he won't talk about his professional life, unless it is to other CCG employees. If someone tries to bring up how he makes his living, he will typically lie and try and change the topic. Kouta has developed a steadily worsening inferiority complex since joining the CCG, seeing himself as a failure and liability in the field. The other effect of this is the building resentment he feels towards other CCG recruits who he believes have an unfair natural advantage. He has a tendency to spend large amounts of money on alcohol. Whether this is a coping mechanism or he just likes the taste hasn't been revealed. Kouta has developed a still growing hatred of ghouls following the death and injury of several people in his life. In addition to this, the loss of his arm seems to have affected him in an increasingly negative way. Background Kouta hasn't recounted or revealed information about his past. He has an elder brother, who he has difficulty talking to. He went to a university for a period of time, took a relatively nice office job for a time before leaving to join the CCG. Other than that, his past is largely irrelevant. Relationships Powers and Abilities '''Physical Strength - Kouta is of above average strength and while he is no match for a ghoul or even several of the other investigators, his strength allows him to wield larger Quinques, as well as ensuring he isn't totally powerless in close combat. Unfortunately, this has been significantly reduced by the loss of his arm. Tactical Awareness - Kouta is excellent at keeping a track of events during the confusion of battle, noting the position of allies and enemies, giving him the ability to position himself in the location most beneficial to his people. Equipment - Sidearm - Kouta keeps a small caliber pistol loaded with Q bullets in a back holster. While he recognizes that this pistol is essentially worthless against all but the weakest ghouls, he keeps it more for peace of mind. - Quinque - Kouta's first Quinque, was a Koukaku type he has named Maximus. The loss of his arm has rendered Kouta incapable of properly utilizing it. - His second Quinque is a Koukaku type he has dubbed Colosseum. '''Taking the form of an impractically large cleaver divided into six clear segments, it boasts a great ability to chop and cut. Its great size and respectable durability also allow it to be used as an impromptu shield. Its true strength comes in its ability to transform, the segments separating and the activation of internal mechanisms. In its transformed mode, '''Colosseum is used as a huge and ridiculously heavy whip. The six segments of its act similar to the barbs on more traditional whips, except scaled up considerably. In this form, it boasts impressive striking power and a potential to cause a great amount of damage. However, it has clear weaknesses in its sluggishness, as time has to be taken to build up momentum on the swings, its great weight, its inability to be used in enclosed spaces and the difficulty in using it while amongst allies. Threads Trivia * Kouta once attempted to discover how much alcohol he could drink in three minutes. In a certain club in a certain ward, there is still a stain from this event. * The word 'Railgun' causes Kouta to visibly flinch. * Kouta typically spends his free time split equally between angsting over his own weakness, drinking with friends and drinking alone. * Kouta supposedly likes coffee but since he always asks for sugar and creamer, an argument can be made against that. * He is incapable of repairing anything, so has to seek professional help if anything breaks. * Kouta is the first OC in TGRP to reach the rank First Class and become a senior investigator. Category:Characters Category:CCG Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:Matsushita Squad Category:Nakamori Squad